


Sterek Drabbles '20

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Harvest Moon, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Boy Stiles Stilinski, Baker Stiles Stilinski, Basketball Player Derek Hale, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Consent, Cowboy Derek Hale, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daydreaming, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Leaves Beacon Hills, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Wears Glasses, Derek Hale With Cats, Derek Hale as Superman, Derek Hale to the Rescue, Derek Hale's Past, Dinner, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Dragons, Dungeons & Dragons References, Emissary Claudia Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Evolved Derek Hale, Fainting, Farmer Derek Hale, Farmer Stiles Stilinski, Feels, Firefighter Derek Hale, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Future Fic, Ghostbusters References, Gyms, Happy Ending, Horror, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Journalist Derek Hale, Journalist Stiles Stilinski, Kid Fic, Kidnapped Derek Hale, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Knight Derek Hale, Librarian Derek Hale, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, Lord Derek Hale, Lord Stiles Stilinski, Lumberjack Derek Hale, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Meeting the Parents, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Necromancer Stiles Stilinski, Needles, Nerd Derek Hale, Nerd Stiles Stilinski, POV Outsider, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Polish Stilinskis, Pre-Slash, Prince Stiles Stilinski, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Rain, Rescue Missions, Reunions, River Styx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Romance, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Shy Derek Hale, Sick Derek Hale, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Sleeping Together, Smart Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Spirits, Squire Isaac Lahey, Star Wars References, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski to the Rescue, Stilinski Family Feels, Supportive Derek Hale, Teen Derek Hale, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Time Travel Fix-It, War, Warning: Kate Argent, Water Guns, Wolf Derek Hale, Yoga Instructor Derek Hale, gala - Freeform, girl scout cookies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-21 17:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles inspired by the prompts at Sterek Drabbles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 278
Kudos: 171
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	1. Scene, Mother, Season

**Author's Note:**

> I totally dropped the ball with [Sterek Drabbles](http://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) last year, but I'm starting up again! This time, it'll be drabbles written in 2020 for 2020 prompts at Sterek Drabbles! These drabbles won't be related to each other, unless specifically noted. Maybe they'll even inspire a longer story!
> 
> Once again, I made a New Year's Resolution to not procrastinate and get things done on time or early... Already a week late, but we'll see!
> 
> On to the prompts and drabbles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scene, Mother, Season  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Christmas isn't the same without Claudia.

Christmas was a painful time for the Stilinskis once Claudia had passed away. She was the one who’d made the holiday season so special. Stiles had done the bare minimum ever since, only putting up a sparsely decorated tree.

But then Derek Hale came along, who had even less of a reason to celebrate Christmas, and Stiles suddenly wanted to try doing the holiday like his mother had done.

The scene before him of Derek laughing with flour dotted on his face while the two of them made Claudia’s sugar cookies let Stiles know that he’d made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	2. Fall, See, Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 6th's prompt! I wasn’t sure if I wanted something romantic and fairy tale-ish or something wolfy. In the end, I went with wolfy! XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Fall, See, Moon  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Full moon nights are the best.

Full moon nights had always been Derek’s favorites, running around the preserve with his family. Now that he had evolved and could shift into a full wolf form, he felt even closer to his mother, even though she was no longer there. He often wondered if her spirit ran alongside him and his new pack.

“I could see you having fun in there,” murmured Stiles, who was running his long fingers through Derek’s black fur while everyone settled in together back at the new Hale house.

Derek nuzzled up against Stiles, causing the teen to laugh and almost fall over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	3. Level, Regret, Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 8th's prompt! With those words, my mind went straight to Dungeons and Dragons! XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Level, Regret, Quest  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles is even more excited than usual about playing Dungeons and Dragons.

Stiles had always looked forward to the weekly Dungeons and Dragons games he had with his friends. They’d started back in middle school and were still going strong since they’d graduated to high school. But he was practically vibrating with excitement now that Derek was joining in. He’d never regret asking Derek to play, just as nerdy as the rest of them, but so adorable with the glasses and the shyness and the smiles. 

Stiles picked up his backpack. Time to go on a quest for treasure, and perhaps love as well. Maybe he’d take an extra level in charisma…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	4. Conflict, Charity, Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 10th's prompt! I had to write about one of the boys trying to give money to the other, so enjoy some angsty feels!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Conflict, Charity, Turn  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: The Sheriff gets injured, and Derek wants to help with the medical bills.

“I don’t need your help! We’re not a charity!” Stiles had some pride, after all. 

“I know you’re not,” Derek told him gently. “But I love you, and I love your dad. And I want to help.”

Stiles bit his lip, conflicted. He looked through the glass panel into his father’s hospital room. The Sheriff was sleeping, bandages wrapped around his shoulder where he’d gotten shot.

“Let me help,” Derek said softly.

Derek truly was a good man, and the money would help the Stilinskis stay afloat. “Okay,” Stiles whispered, turning back to Derek and burying himself in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	5. Disappointment, Effort, Scramble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 15th's prompt! I had so many ideas for this one, but none of them were really working out. I ended up doing something canon compliant!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Disappointment, Effort, Scramble  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles prepares for a rescue mission.

Stiles’ heart broke at the fact that Derek was once again a wanted man. He’d gone to Quantico thinking that the werewolf was safely away from Beacon Hills and danger. Despite it being only his first day, he knew that he had to go and save Derek.

He scrambled off to go talk his way onto the task force, maybe even lead what would become his rescue effort. That’d be _awesome_.

(Alright, so there was disappointment that he wouldn’t be leading, but darn it, he’d be going to save his man! And maybe he‘d finally _tell_ Derek how he felt.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	6. Arrow, Raw, Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 17th's prompt! My mind immediately went to Allison, so this is from Allison's point of view, but Sterek is still there, of course!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Arrow, Raw, Rest  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Allison Argent, Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, and some random hunters  
> Other Pairings: Allison Argent/Scott McCall  
> Warnings: Canon-typical violence and injury  
> Summary: A werewolf is not necessarily a monster.

The Argents had always been hunters, killing supernatural creatures who harmed humanity. But some had twisted their noble ideals and started eradicating every supernatural being in existence, thinking them monsters. Her beloved Scott was anything but a monster, despite being a werewolf.

She looked over at Derek. The alpha werewolf’s face was full of raw anguish at seeing his very human boyfriend bloody and in pain. Derek also wasn’t a monster, and she was upset that she’d ever been led to believe that he was.

She nocked an arrow in her bow, aiming at the rest of the rogue hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	7. Swarm, Curve, Warn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 20th's prompt! I went with a swarm of women surrounding Derek!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Swarm, Curve, Warn  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, and some yoga (and Derek!) afficionados  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek's yoga studio is very popular.

Derek had tried to warn Stiles.

His yoga studio was very popular, especially with the ladies, though there were men there as well. And Derek was drop dead gorgeous with spectacular muscles which were on full display as he held the complicated yoga positions.

As Stiles walked in after class, Derek was looking uncomfortable as he was surrounded by women standing so that their curves might entice him.

Seeing Derek‘s look of relief as the two locked eyes, Stiles walked through the swarm of women thirsty for his husband’s body and planted a passionate kiss on his quirked up lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only ever done yoga once, and I'm not good at holding the positions for long, or even getting into them at all! XD
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	8. Veil, Horn, Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 22nd's prompt! I immediately thought of the veil between the living world and the dead, and thus this AU was born!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Veil, Horn, Real  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, and Talia Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles gets some not quite new fighters to help.

An eerie horn sounded from far away, and the veil between living and dead opened. One by one, a vast number of fully shifted werewolves materialized before them. One wolf stepped forward, and Derek had to close his eyes to keep tears from falling.

“ _We have come to help you,_ ” his mother, Talia’s, disembodied voice spoke to him. “ _We are real enough in this world to fight alongside you, thanks to your beloved. His necromancer powers are strong._ ”

Stiles looked exhausted, but triumphant, and Derek knew that the endless war against the evil Argents would finally be won at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this AU! I may or may not make this into a full-length story... I imagined a medieval-style fantasy world, but you can imagine whatever setting you want!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	9. Thick, Hunt, Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 24th's prompt! I saw this prompt and thought of being in the thick of battle.
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Thick, Hunt, Problem  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, the pack, and some random omegas  
> Warnings: Canon-typical violence  
> Summary: Nobody hurts Derek on Stiles' watch.

For what seemed like the millionth time, Stiles cursed the stupid Nemeton for causing problems. Because of it, Beacon Hills had been a literal beacon for years, calling both the supernatural hungry for power and those who hunted any supernatural creature. Which was why he was currently in the thick of battle, swinging his bat at the feral omega he was facing, while the rest of the pack fought the others.

This was the one who had hurt Derek, who was healing slowly behind Stiles. And _nobody_ hurt his werewolf. He was going to protect Derek with everything he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Derek being a beta in this because he's healing slowly, but if he had enough wounds, he could still be an alpha. Which one he is, I leave it to the reader!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	10. Path, Blood, Speed (Supernatural)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 27th's prompt, and it was also the start of a new theme week! This time, it was the theme of supernatural! Stiles' spark and magic are pretty supernatural, I'd say!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Path, Blood, Speed  
> Theme: Supernatural  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Alan Deaton and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles is a spark and gets drawn to a certain type of magic.

“Since you‘re a spark, there are many paths that your magical journey could take,” Deaton said. “Take any of my books that you feel drawn to.”

Stiles perused the bookcase and felt the urge to pull out one particular book. “Blood magic?” he read, confused.

“Yes,” Deaton said. “It’s a darker power, but it’s not inherently evil. You could use it to increase someone’s speed or strength. It could even be used for protection, if you’re strong enough.” 

Stiles grinned as he stashed the book in his backpack. He’d learn how to protect the pack however he could. Especially Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	11. Approach, Pat, Dangerous (Supernatural)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 31st's prompt, and the last day of the theme week of supernatural! I had skipped over January 29th's prompt, which included dragon, so it was practically mandatory that I include it in this drabble instead! No, it's not part of my super cute dragon!Stiles series, but it does include a super cute dragon anyways!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Approach, Pat, Dangerous  
> Theme: Supernatural  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, and a couple of dragons  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Two dragons are in Hale territory.

Dragons were supposed to be dangerous, and _two_ of them had approached Derek‘s territory. The pup was the size of a golden retriever and its mother was hurt and unable to fly.

“You’ve got to let them stay, Der,” Stiles begged.

“Pleeeeease?” Scott added with his big puppy dog eyes.

The alpha sighed. He already knew he would say yes. He was completely wrapped around his boyfriend’s finger.

Stiles and Scott cheered, then started giving the pup pats on the head and belly rubs, causing it to make admittedly adorable happy sounds. 

Yes, Derek was _definitely_ wrapped around Stiles’ finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	12. Familiar, Hope, Pony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 3rd's prompt! I immediately thought of Derek riding a horse on a ranch or farm! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Familiar, Hope, Pony  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles receives a postcard with directions on it.

It had been years since Stiles had last seen Derek. He’d always hoped that the werewolf was happy wherever he was and had found some peace. 

But then a week ago, Stiles had received a postcard in the mail with only a series of directions on it. He had shown the postcard to his father, hugged him goodbye, and headed off to wherever the directions led.

He finally arrived at a farm in Nebraska with many acres. Then, a familiar form arrived astride a horse, several ponies following behind. Derek looked very much at peace and thrilled to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could either be canon compliant or canon divergent. It's up to the reader!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	13. Fur, Slump, Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 5th's prompt! With these words, I knew I had to go with kid!Sterek with Stiles getting lost and wolf Derek helping him!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Fur, Slump, Lost  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles wanders away from his mommy and gets lost.

Stiles cried as he stumbled through the preserve. He thought that at eight years old, he could walk away from where Mommy was gathering her important emissary stuff for just five minutes, but now he was so lost! He slumped down at the base of a big tree, wrapped his little arms around his legs, and hid his tearful face.

Suddenly, he felt soft fur touching his arm. He lifted his head and was shocked and delighted to find a little wolf sitting next to him. Looking into its eyes, Stiles just _knew_ that it was there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not explicitly said, but the wolf is Derek! =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	14. Case, Sign, Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 7th's prompt!! At first, I wanted something with a mystery or one of the Sheriff's police cases, but I like what I came up with in the end!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Case, Sign, Book  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles plays his music way too loud.

Stiles jumped, not expecting to be tapped on the shoulder. He pulled out his earbuds and turned around. There was the hot but grumpy librarian dude, glasses doing nothing to hide his gorgeous eyes. “Heeeey,” Stiles grinned in greeting.

Hot Grumpy Librarian’s thick eyebrows drew down. “Your music‘s too loud, even with the earbuds. This is a library. in case you didn‘t know.”

“Well, the books _did_ give it away,” Stiles drawled with a wink.

The corner of Hot Grumpy Librarian’s lips quirked up in the briefest of smiles. 

It was a sign, Stiles decided. Someday, he’d date that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pictured Stiles being in college writing a paper in the library for one of his classes, and Derek is one of the college librarians! =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	15. Distance, Firefighter, Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 10th's prompt! I briefly thought about doing a stripper AU, but then I thought that Derek as a firefighter was way better! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Distance, Firefighter, Shadow  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles falls even deeper in love with Derek.

Stiles wasn’t expecting to come home one weekend from college to find Derek in a firefighter’s uniform gently coaxing a kitten out of a tree.

“Nobody else should have to die in a fire,” Derek explained shyly after he’d given the kitten back to its young owner.

Stiles found himself falling even deeper in love with Derek. If that was how Derek wanted to deal with the shadows of his past, he’d totally support it. Stiles would travel any distance to make sure that Derek got the peace he deserved.

And maybe someday, he’d finally tell Derek how he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek definitely got some therapy, too, to help him process all the trauma in his life!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	16. House, Mirror, Stir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 12th's prompt! This prompt practically screamed for some horror! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: House, Mirror, Stir  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: There are strange noises in Derek's new house.

Derek stirred slightly at some noises downstairs, but the loud creaking that followed had him shooting right up out of bed. He noiselessly slipped down the stairs, werewolf claws out and ready to strike at whatever was in his new house.

But there was nothing there. The downstairs hadn’t been furnished yet, except for a large ornate mirror that had been left there by the previous owner.

Relieved, he turned to go back up to bed, glancing at the mirror as he did so.

There was a mole-spotted young man in the mirror who _definitely_ wasn’t there in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	17. Stumble, Aspect, Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 14's prompt! I would have loved to do a clumsy Stiles because of the stumble part of the prompt, but I had to go with some good ol' sappy romance since this was the prompt for Valentine's Day! =3 Couldn't actually fit in Valentine's Day itself with 100 words, though...
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Stumble, Aspect, Love  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Another new beginning starts in the preserve.

Stiles was walking with Derek through the preserve when he suddenly stopped.

Derek stopped as well, recognizing where they were. “Stiles?”

“This is where we met again, where Scotty lost his inhaler. A new beginning,” Stiles said, then took a deep breath. “And there’s one more new beginning, I hope. We’ve been together for years, and I love you more every single day. Every aspect of you. The man, the werewolf, and the wolf.” Proud that he didn’t stumble through the words, he reached into his pocket for the box and knelt down. “Derek Hale, will you marry me?”

“Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	18. Bathtub, Heaven, Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 17th's prompt!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Bathtub, Heaven, Disaster  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles has a tough day at work.

Stiles trudged into the house completely exhausted, but his eyes lit up upon seeing Derek waiting for him. “Today was an absolute disaster!” he moaned as he sank into one of the living room chairs. “Car accidents, robberies, and stupid teenagers pulling pranks! No comments on that last one!” he added quickly, glaring at a smirking Derek.

“Not saying a word!” Then Derek’s smirk softened. “Dinner’s still cooking for another half an hour. Why don’t I fill up the bathtub and my favorite deputy can relax?”

“That sounds like heaven!” Stiles beamed. “You’re the best husband in the whole world!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	19. Flat, Deadly, Stream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 19th's prompt! All I could think of when I saw these words was "Don't cross the streams!" XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Flat, Deadly, Stream  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Cora Hale, and the pack  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Crossing streams is never a good idea.

“Derek, don’t cross the streams!”

“What.” Derek was so distracted by Stiles’ words that he lowered his water gun.

“Are you _serious_?” Stiles stared at him openmouthed. “You seriously don’t know _Ghostbusters_?”

“Of course he does, Stiles,” Cora said, then dashed past them. “Now get out of my way before I knock you guys flat as pancakes!”

Stiles saluted. “Aye aye, ma’am!” Then he winked at Derek. “At least she’s on our team! Let’s get going before your deadly sister scores the most points!” Stiles blew him a kiss and ran off after Scott.

Derek chuckled and shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	20. Color, Leader, Mature (Survival)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 24th's prompt, and it was also the start of another theme week! This time, the theme was survival! Here we have Derek surviving an attack by hunters.
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Color, Leader, Mature  
> Theme: Survival  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek has the will to survive.

Derek staggered out of the preserve and sank to his knees. He’d been ambushed by hunters while he’d been alone. Thankfully, they were all either dead, still unconscious, or they had run away. 

But that didn’t stop the wolfsbane slowly coloring his veins black.

Derek used to not care if he lived or died. But he was the alpha, and Stiles had managed to convince him that he was worth something and that he was needed. It had helped mature him as a leader and a person.

Derek got to his feet again and headed towards his pack, to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be read as either pre-slash or established relationship!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	21. Battlefield, Enjoy, Sword (Survival)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 26th's prompt, and the theme week of survival continues! This time, we have Derek teaching Stiles how to survive... on the battlefield!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Battlefield, Enjoy, Sword  
> Theme: Survival  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: A knight always protects his prince.

“Ah!” Stiles yelped as he fell while dodging Derek’s sword swing.

Derek immediately helped Stiles to his feet again. “Are you alright, my prince?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Stiles said. “Though I think perhaps you enjoy besting me in battle.” He sent the knight a playful glare.

“Never,” Derek vowed, grasping Stiles‘ hands. “I want you to be able to protect yourself against anyone. What if one day you are attacked and I’m away at some battlefield? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you were hurt, or killed.”

Stiles gently kissed Derek‘s cheek. “I know, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I go with royal Derek/commoner Stiles, but I decided to try something different with royal Stiles/knight Derek!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	22. Urgency, Unfortunate, Half (Survival)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 28th's prompt, and the final day of the theme week of survival! My first thought with these words was the state that Laura's body was found in at the beginning of the show, but that was way, way too morbid for me, so I went with something very different! ^^;; Here we have the Hale family surviving, but how? Dun dun duuuuun!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Urgency, Unfortunate, Half  
> Theme: Survival  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Derek Hale, Laura Hale, Talia Hale, and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: Kate Argent  
> Summary: The Hale family survives the fire with a little help.

With intense urgency, Derek and Laura raced home, terrified of what they’d find there. Unfortunately, half of their house had been burned, but the whole family was out and safe.

And Kate was screaming in the back of a police cruiser. Derek’s heart sank.

“She trapped us inside with mountain ash,” his mother said. “We would have died if it wasn’t for this boy.” 

She led forward a teenager with moles all over who smelled like magic and… home.

“It’s not your fault, Derek,” the boy told him gently.

And the boy hugged him as Derek broke down into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	23. Appearance, Thanks, Rob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was March 2nd's prompt! Enjoy some Stiles taking care of the men in his life! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Appearance, Thanks, Rob  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, and Sheriff Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles makes what he thinks is a delicious dinner.

Stiles’ appearance with their dinner left Derek feeling more than a little trepidation. 

“It’s quinoa and kale salad!” Stiles announced proudly. “Doesn’t it look good?”

“Um…”

“Derek,” Stiles scolded, shaking the serving spoon at him, “don’t rob me of the opportunity to make sure my father eats healthy! No thanks to a certain Sheriff who’s been sneaking burgers after work!” He glared at his father at the other end of the table.

“Son,” John protested.

“Not another word!” Stiles proclaimed. “Now let’s eat!”

Derek and John exchanged a commiserating look. The things they put up with because they loved Stiles…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No offense to anyone who likes kale and/or quinoa. Personally, I think quinoa's not that bad!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	24. Account, Good, Vague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was March 6th's prompt! I wanted to do something involving Stiles' ability to not exactly tell the truth! XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Account, Good, Vague  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles is very good at not telling the truth.

“So, what did you do today?” Derek asked after greeting his boyfriend.

“Oh, you know, a little of this, a little of that, nothing important,” Stiles said airily.

Derek’s eyebrows drew down. Stiles’ account was deliberately vague and his heartbeat never skipped. He was too good at avoiding outright lying to a werewolf. Luckily, Derek already knew the truth. “Really?” he drawled innocently. “Because Scott called to say you were petting those puppies at Deaton‘s for the third time this week.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. “But they were just _so_ cute, Derek!” he blurted out. “I _had_ to see them again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Derek and Stiles living together in the loft, and that Scott called Derek to tell him which puppy Stiles liked best so he'd know which one to get him! =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	25. Humor, Freeze, Combine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was March 9th's prompt!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Humor, Freeze, Combine  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek tries to sneak out of bed.

“Freeze, buddy! Are you sneaking out of bed to go brood?” 

Derek sighed. Stiles was always so astute, even when half-asleep.

Stiles got up and wrapped his arms around the werewolf from behind. “Humor me for a moment, okay?” he murmured.

Derek turned around in Stiles’ arms.

“Don’t worry, okay?” Stiles told him, gently tapping the tip of Derek‘s nose. “We’ll handle it! Your wolfy powers combined with my magic can take care of anything! Trust me, Der..”

And Derek did. Stiles was a spark, and belief was power. If Stiles believed it, it would happen.

Everything _would_ be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What exactly it is that they need to fight is up to the reader!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	26. Feed, Race, Mistreat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was March 11th's prompt! I wrote a canon divergent AU in which all werewolves are full shift werewolves! =3 This is after Derek shoves Stiles into his door while trying to hide out at the Stilinski house!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Feed, Race, Mistreat  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: Kate Argent references  
> Summary: Stiles has the perfect idea for how to hide Derek at his house.

“You can stay here in your full shift!” Stiles declared, his heart racing at Derek still being so close. “It’ll be easy! All I have to do is say, ‘Dad, can we keep this poor lost dog? I won’t mistreat him and I’ll feed and walk him every day!’ He can’t say no to that!” He shot Derek a winning smile.

“The Argents, they know what I look like as a wolf… And I’m not a _pet_ ,” Derek growled, his eyes flashing blue. 

Was that a flash of _guilt_ in his eyes, too? _Why?_ Stiles was going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate called Derek "pet," so he reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally doesn't like being treated as such. Of course, Stiles will figure out what she did to Derek and the Hales and help get revenge!


	27. Cabin, Axe, Drown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was March 13's prompt! The original prompt date was Friday the 13th, so perhaps the prompt words were a little creepy because of that, but there are no axe murderers in this drabble! XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Cabin, Axe, Drown  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Scott McCall, and the pack  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles' mind wanders while he watches Derek train the pack.

Stiles watched Derek train his betas, then glanced down at his own plaid shirt. He wondered what Derek would look like in plaid. He was a lot broader than Stiles could ever be. He’d look like a lumberjack! 

A vivid picture of Derek as a lumberjack appeared in Stiles‘ mind. Living in a cabin deep in the woods near the top of a mountain. Taking off his sweaty shirt before he finished chopping wood with his trusty axe, biceps flexing…

“Ugh, Stiles!” Scott‘s voice interrupted. “Cut it out! We’re drowning in your arousal here!”

At least werewolves couldn‘t read thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not explicitly said, but this was meant to be pre-slash!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	28. Plant, Part, Grimace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was March 16th's prompt!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Plant, Part, Grimace  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles isn't leaving Derek's loft.

“Stiles,” Derek sighed. “Just go home.”

“Nope,” Stiles said stubbornly. “I am planting myself right here in your loft and I’m not leaving.” He set his hands on his hips and stared down Derek, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

Derek grimaced in response.

“What part of what I’m saying isn‘t getting through to you?” Stiles demanded. “I’m staying until you realize that you’re actually worth something! If I have to stay here forever, then I will, gladly, because that’s something that you really need to know.”

But Stiles wasn‘t quite ready to admit just _how_ important Derek was to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia/)!


	29. Body, Helmet, Material

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was March 18th's prompt! I knew I had to write something with knights and stuff! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Body, Helmet, Material  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Isaac Lahey and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Isaac helps Derek get ready.

“And lastly, your helmet, Sir Derek,” Isaac said, holding out the final piece of Derek’s armor.

Derek took the helmet from his squire and carefully set it on his head, making sure that he could see through it easily.

He inspected himself from head to toe. The armor covering his body was freshly shined and the clothing he wore under it was of the finest material. Only the best for the king’s best knights.

And he had to wear the best to impress the guy with all the adorable moles who made the delicious pastries at the bakery in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already done royal Derek/commoner Stiles and royal Stiles/knight Derek, so this time, we get knight Derek/commoner Stiles (and squire Isaac)!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	30. Fever, Alarm, Harvest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was March 20th's prompt! I had to go with Derek and Stiles as farmers! =3 It turned out to pretty much be a Harvest Moon AU! XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Fever, Alarm, Harvest  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: The rooster's crow sounds the beginning of the day.

The rooster’s crow was like an alarm on the farm. Normally, it signaled the start of Derek’s day. However, it was Stiles who rose sleepily with the rooster that day.

By noon, he’d managed to milk their three cows, gather three dozen eggs in the henhouse, and collect the day’s harvest of sweet potatoes and eggplants.

His work done for the time being, he went inside to check on Derek, who was stuck in bed with a fever. “How are you feeling?” he asked softly.

“Much better knowing my husband is taking care of the farm, and me,” Derek rasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered eggplant being a fall veggie in the Harvest Moon games, and I found out that sweet potatoes were one as well! So this takes place in the fall! And considering that cow milking and egg collecting is from the game as well, I figured this made it a Harvest Moon AU!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	31. Reflection, Permission, Incredible (Consent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was March 23rd's prompt, and the beginning of a new theme week! This one was the theme of consent! I immediately thought of Stiles and Derek's first time, where I'm sure consent would be had! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Reflection, Permission, Incredible  
> Theme: Consent  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles is about to go all the way with Derek.

Stiles let out a shaky breath. He was about to go all the way for the first time with the man that he loved. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Derek wouldn’t laugh at him with his scrawny body and Batman boxers.

He closed his eyes and imagined what their night would be like. Derek would look at him with love and ask permission for everything he did because he was a good guy and wouldn’t take advantage. And it would be the most incredible thing in his _whole life_.

**********

It was even _better_ than he had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	32. Comfort, Embrace, Pace (Consent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a break from drabbles so I could concentrate on Sterek Bingo in May (and a little bit of June), but then I procrastinated for a while, too... ^^;;;;
> 
> This was March 27th's prompt, and the last day of the theme of consent! Consent can always be taken away and, of course, should always be accepted!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Comfort, Embrace, Pace  
> Theme: Consent  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek's comfort is important to Stiles.

Stiles was finally making out with Derek on the other boy’s bed, their unfinished homework scattered around them. It was unbelievably amazing. But as things started getting more intense, Derek froze and stopped kissing Stiles back.

Stiles backed out of their embrace immediately. “Hey, is everything okay?” he asked, concerned.

Derek looked down. “This is a little fast for me. Can we go at a slower pace, please?” His cheeks reddened slightly.

“Of course!” Stiles said. Derek’s comfort was way more important than kissing or touching or even sex. “Wanna watch a movie instead?”

Derek smiled shyly. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Stiles and Derek in high school here!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	33. Calendar, Troop, Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was March 30th's prompt! How could I not write about Girl Scout troops and their amazing cookies?! XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Calendar, Troop, Feel  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles is so excited for the day.

“Guess what today is!” Stiles sang as he ran into the kitchen.

Derek could practically feel Stiles vibrating with excitement beside him. He glanced at the calendar. No birthdays or anniversaries were coming up that he could think of. “ _Should_ I know?” he asked cautiously.

“It’s Girl Scout Cookie day!” Stiles shouted. “The local Girl Scout troop is gonna start selling outside the grocery store this afternoon and I need my boxes of peanut buttery goodness!” he finished with a dreamy expression.

Derek rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry,” Stiles nudged him with a wink. “You‘ll get your Thin Mints, too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, of course, favors the glorious Tagalong! It truly is peanut buttery goodness! XD
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	34. Dress, Grand, Object

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was April 1st's prompt! I imagined some grand gala with everyone in fancy clothes and stuff, maybe even a masquerade ball! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Dress, Grand, Object  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles is about to get announced at the gala.

As Stiles waited at the top of the grand staircase to be announced, he surveyed the crowd, looking for one person in particular. He sighed when he didn’t find who he was looking for.

“Lord Mieczyslaw Stilinski!”

Stiles cringed inwardly at the mangling of his proper name and proceeded down the stairs. But his eyes lit up when he saw the object of his affections, impeccably dressed as always, waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase.

“Derek,” he said breathlessly as he finally reached Lord Hale.

Derek answered by presenting his arm to escort Stiles into the gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever time period this happens in is up to the reader! =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	35. Fog, Brilliance, Exotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slacking again! ^^;; I've been trimming hedges at our house, and I'm exhausted afterwards!
> 
> This was April 6th's prompt! I imagined teen Derek being impressed by Stiles' brilliance! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Fog, Brilliance, Exotic  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, and Mr. Harris  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek has a new crush.

It was only the first day of his junior year in high school, and Derek already had a crush that blew whatever feelings he’d had for Paige the year before out of the water. Stiles Stilinski was just a freshman, but his brilliance had already been on full display as he’d debated for nearly five minutes with Mr. Harris over some scientific terminology. Unfortunately, even though he was right, Stiles had wound up with detention after school.

The rest of Derek’s day passed in a Stiles-filled fog. He even imagined their honeymoon in some exotic locale.

He was in deep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	36. Quit, Routine, Sensation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was April 8's prompt! I wanted to write something with Derek working out and seeing Stiles for the first time, with humorous results! XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Quit, Routine, Sensation  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: There's a new guy at the gym Derek goes to.

Derek was settled into his workout routine when he noticed a skinny guy come in that he’d never seen before. Derek doubted whether the guy had ever set foot in a gym before. After checking in, he went to the machine closest to where Derek was sitting.

A jolting sensation struck Derek. The guy was actually kind of _cute_ with a charming smile and moles all over. 

Unfortunately, he could barely use the machines without practically hurting himself. Derek hoped that he wasn’t going to quit coming to the gym, because he certainly wouldn’t mind seeing more of the guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Boyd was going to be there, too, as Derek's workout buddy, but there wasn't room with only 100 words. I imagine this as a human AU!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	37. Recover, Tournament, Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was April 10th's prompt! At first, I thought about doing something in The King and the Kitchen Servant AU, but then I went with Stiles' imagination instead! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Recover, Tournament, Lover  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles wonders if Derek would fight for him.

“Derek?” Stiles asked as they cuddled in bed.

“Yeah?”

“If we lived in a time of knights and stuff, would you fight for my honor in a tournament?”

Derek looked thoughtful for a moment. “But what would be my reward for doing so?” he mused, rubbing his chin. His eyes were twinkling.

“There is nothing better in the world than my love for you,” Stiles said loftily. “That’s reward enough. _And_ I would tend to you while you recovered from your injuries in the final battle that you still won, my poor wounded lover.” He swooned back into Derek’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	38. Name, Tear, Swallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you're not surprised that I was procrastinating again... ^^;;;
> 
> This was April 13th's prompt! When I saw those words, I was thinking some torture situation or some sort of BDSM scene, but in the end, I went with a more mild kidnapping scene (with a happy ending, of course)!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Name, Tear, Swallow  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, and a random omega werewolf  
> Warnings: Implied canon-typical violence  
> Summary: Stiles gets kidnapped yet again.

Stiles was sick of being kidnapped. This time, he’d been taken by some omega werewolf who didn’t even tell him his name, brought to an abandoned warehouse, and tied to a chair.

The omega leaned in until he was an inch from Stiles’ face. “Tell me where Hale is or I’ll tear your puny human body limb from limb!” he growled.

Before Stiles could open his mouth, there was a loud roar, followed by a snarling black wolf smashing through the door, causing the omega to audibly swallow.

Stiles grinned. “I think _you’re_ the one who’s gonna get ripped apart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not explicitly said, but the black wolf was Derek!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	39. Soul, Fee, Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was April 17th's prompt! I immediately thought of the Underworld and Greek Mythology!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Soul, Fee, Past  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and a ferryman  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles needs to cross a river.

Through the mist hovering over the water, Stiles eventually saw a small boat coming towards him. The boat docked, and the cloaked ferryman held out his hand to Stiles for the fee to cross.

Stiles gingerly placed a coin into the bony hand, trying not to cringe. Charon was truly as terrifying as he was rumored to be, especially his eyeless gaze.

As he was ferried across the River Styx, Stiles knew that his next step was getting past the three-headed dog, Cerberus. His quest was incredibly dangerous, but he would do anything to free Derek’s soul from the Underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Charon from the original 1980's Clash of the Titans. He really was terrifying to me! XD And now I want to go watch Clash of the Titans again, because I love that movie so much!


	40. Clinic, Needle, Sheet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was April 15th's prompt! I don't usually do prompts out of order, but not long after posting the previous [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200253/chapters/66891226) for April 17th's prompt, I got an idea for this one... ^^;;; And yes, I procrastinated again... ^^;;; 
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Clinic, Needle, Sheet  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: Needles  
> Summary: Stiles doesn't want to be at the clinic.

“ _Why_ am I at the clinic? I don’t like this, Derek,” Stiles whined, his legs drumming against the exam table he was sitting on. “I don’t like this one bit.”

“I know,” Derek said soothingly. “But it’s good for you to get a flu shot to help protect your dad from getting sick. And you know how much you want to keep him safe.”

“Yeah,” Stiles murmured, taking a deep breath. “It’s for my dad.”

A nurse walked into the exam room, holding a large needle.

Stiles turned white as a sheet. “Oh my god,” he breathed, then promptly fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting a flu shot myself this weekend, for my mom's sake! =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	41. Prisoner, Ask, Late (Isolation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was April 20th's prompt, and the beginning of a new theme week! This time, it was the theme of isolation, appropriate because April was when everything was shut down. This time, Derek is the isolated one because he got captured by hunters (poor guy!).
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Prisoner, Ask, Late  
> Theme: Isolation  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: Implied canon-typical violence  
> Summary: It's better to be alone in a cell than to have others there.

Being held prisoner in a cell alone was awful, but Derek knew that it was _much_ better than the hunters coming in to torture him again or, even worse, his pack being there getting tortured as well. As an alpha, he could withstand more pain than the others. He’d never ask or beg for mercy, not as long as he lived and breathed.

Suddenly, there were loud noises outside of the cell. Then, the door burst open and Stiles ran in, a cut on his cheek and his baseball bat over his shoulder. “Sorry we’re late, big guy!” he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether this is pre-slash or established relationship is up to the reader!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	42. Flu, Treat, Release (Isolation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was April 22nd's prompt, and the theme week of isolation continues! This time, Stiles is isolated because he's sick and everyone is off at either work or school.
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Flu, Treat, Release  
> Theme: Isolation  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Being sick and alone is no fun.

The brave yet undeniably human Stiles Stilinski had finally been defeated, by the _flu_. He was stuck in bed, too exhausted to even lift his head off the pillow. And he was alone because everyone was either at school or work. 

Derek coming through the open window had to be a hallucination from loneliness. It would have been a real treat if the werewolf that he had feelings for came to keep him company. But he wasn’t real, Stiles realized sadly, his chest tightening painfully. 

“Of course I am.” A hand gripped Stiles’ shoulder.

The tightness around Stiles heart released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	43. Grandmother, Wisecrack, Button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was April 27th's prompt! I love stories with Stiles' Polish grandma, so I had to write one! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Grandmother, Wisecrack, Button  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and his grandmother  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles' grandmother comes for a visit.

Stiles’ grandmother was a lot stronger than she looked, and she gave hugs as good as either of the two Stilinski men did. Stiles missed those hugs. He missed _her_.

“My little Mieczyslaw,” she said, finally letting go of him. “Look at how you’ve grown!” She beamed. 

“Grown into the handsomest good looks,” Stiles joked, pointing finger guns.

“Silly wisecracking boy, you were always cute as a button,” his grandmother said fondly in her accented voice. “While my son puts my luggage away, you can tell me all about your boyfriend!”

Stiles nodded eagerly. “His name is Derek,” he began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	44. Angel, Sailor, Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was April 29th's prompt! Usually, Derek is a bad boy in fics, with his antisocial behavior and leather jacket, but here, Derek's the good boy and Stiles is the bad boy!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Angel, Sailor, Dinner  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Talia Hale, and Papa Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Parents usually warn their children to stay away from Stiles.

Derek had been terrified about bringing his boyfriend home to meet his parents. While Derek was a model student, basketball player, and decently popular, Stiles was the kind of boy who children were usually warned to stay away from. He swore like a sailor and often skipped school, yet somehow still managed to have a good GPA. The basketball angel with the bad boy of Beacon Hills High. It was a recipe for disaster.

He had no reason to worry. Stiles completely charmed his parents despite his reputation, and he was invited to dinner the following week.

Derek couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	45. Hero, Harmful, Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was May 1st's prompt! I've never done a fic with Derek Hale as Superman before, so this seemed the perfect prompt to try one out!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Hero, Harmful, Heart  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles is attracted to two different men.

Stiles chewed thoughtfully on a pencil while he typed up another story on Superman. Superman was the hero of Beacon Hills who saved people from harmful things such as burning buildings, bank robberies, and cats stuck in trees. And he was absolutely gorgeous with that charming smile and that bubble butt that Stiles wanted to bounce quarters off of.

But then there was Derek Hale, his fellow journalist. He was kind of shy and wore glasses and was so smart, and Stiles really wanted to get to know him and date him.

His heart was being pulled in two directions…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But we all know that they are, in fact, the same man! XD
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	46. Storm, Star, Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know 2020 is over, but I decided I still wanted to continue doing the 2020 prompts! Hope you don't mind! XD
> 
> This was May 4th's prompt! Also known as May the Fourth, Star Wars Day! And with a prompt like this, how could I not write about Star Wars? XD May the Fourth be with you (and also with you)! XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Storm, Star, Ship  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles comes home to a surprise.

“Man, you need a ship to get through that storm!” a sopping wet Stiles exclaimed as he walked inside the house, but then he stopped short. He wasn’t expecting to find an expertly-made blanket fort in the middle of their living room. Inside it was his husband with his laptop in front of him.

“Did you make all this for me?” Stiles was amazed.

Derek nodded. “Your dad said you had a rough day out there. Get out of that wet deputy uniform and come watch Star Wars with me!”

Stiles practically swooned. “I love you!” he grinned.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [PIllowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


End file.
